


Stress Relief

by ShindeTsuku



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Gift Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindeTsuku/pseuds/ShindeTsuku
Summary: After a long night of coordinating relief efforts, Angela is in need of some stress relief.  Thankfully for her, Aleksandra has come to the rescue.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tripower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripower/gifts).



Aleksandra’s eyes go wide when she walks in on Angela wearing  _ only _ her lab coat and panties, watching the doctor run back and forth from one monitor to another.  She coughs to get Angela’s attention, who looks up with a shocked expression.  

 

“Oh, hi there!  Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.  Sorry, it’s been a stressful night with all the things going on, but I think I can finally relax soon.”

 

“Ja, it has been a busy day.  We have won, though.  Why are you so...undressed, as it were?”

 

“Oh!”  Angela’s face goes bright red.  “Uh, well I was actually asleep when things went to hell, so I just threw on the lab coat and got to work.  Can I help you, Miss Zaryanova?”

 

“I came to check on you, actually.  I figured this incident would have you stressed out, ja?  Is there anything I can do to help?”  She’s not intending to be flirty with her words, but the look on Angela’s face is definitely not a platonic one.

 

“Hmm, well...if you’re here to help…”  She grabs a remote, clicking it once to lock the door to her office.  “Please, come and be of assistance.  There’s..plenty you can do to ease my stress.”

 

Hearing the door click locked behind her, and seeing the look on Angela’s face, Aleksandra knows she’s being put to a rather  _ intimate _ use.  “Very well, Angela!  How shall I relieve your stress first, hmm?”  She takes two massive steps forward, until she’s towering over the Swiss woman.

 

“Well, first you can get out of your fatigues.  A dressed woman isn’t nearly as appealing as a naked one, especially with your body…”  Angela grins, biting her lip with anticipation as she she slips out of her lab coat.  “Then get on your knees.”

 

Aleksandra laughs, deep and hearty, before following orders.  Angela certainly outranks her, but even were Angela not the superior officer, she would gladly follow these commands.  Her fatigues are off in ten seconds, and another three seconds later she’s on her knees as directed.  

 

“Such a good soldier!  Now, you know the drill.  Remove my panties, and I don’t want to hear a single spoken word until I’ve cum all over your chin.”  Angela grins, her panties already slightly damp with arousal.  

 

“Yes ma’am!”  With that, Aleksandra’s hands are on Angela’s hips, squeezing once before she tugs those panties down and off.  Angela steps out of them, but otherwise stands still.  She does, however, moan loudly when a pair of hands find her ass, kneading each cheek in kind.  What truly gets her going is Aleksandra running her tongue over Angela’s already damp slit, from bottom to top in one agonizingly slow motion.  

 

“Gods above, no matter how many times you eat me out, I never get used to it!”  Angela runs her fingers through Aleksandra’s hair, but her eyes snap shut as soon as that tongue pushes into her.  “Mmmm!  Your tongue is incredible…”  She spreads her legs wide as she’s pulled forward by her ass. 

 

From her spot on her knees, Aleksandra has the best view in the world: Angela Ziegler’s incredible body.  Perfect, perky breasts, wide hips branching out from a slim, toned waistline and converging at the most beautiful vagina she’s ever had the pleasure of devouring.  Of course, she can’t see Angela’s sex as her mouth is currently latched onto it, tongue probing deep into the doctor while her lips suckle on Angela’s labia.  She breathes in the erotic scent of Angela’s arousal, kneading at her lover’s ass with her strong hands.

 

“Ohhh gods, that’s incredible!  I’m so close, and we’ve barely begun!”  Angela opens her eyes long enough to see the desire in her Russian companion’s face, and she grins.  “The faster I cum, the sooner we get to try something new.”  Seconds later, she can feel the tongue in her curling up and against her g-spot.  Aleksandra had an almost innate ability to find it her first time going down on Angela, but by know she knows it’s exact position from memory.  

 

Gulping down the ever increasing amount of honey Angela is producing as she nears her orgasm, Aleksandra runs the tip of her finger over Angela’s anus, remembering the last time they were together how the good doctor had mentioned wanting to try some anal play.  It seems to work, even with that little pressure.  Well, that and the continued focus of her tongue on the places Angela loves most.  Shuddering and gasping, Angela’s orgasm takes her to a state of bliss all over Aleksandra’s chin and lips.  

 

When Angela’s vision finally returns to a state where she can actually see, she looks down to run her fingers through Aleksandra’s hair as she waits patiently beneath her.  “You’re incredible, you know that?  Once this damned war is over, you’re going to be my wife.  For now, though...stand up, please.  Good, now turn around and bend over the table.  Yes, just like that.  Now be patient.”  She giggles, not having intended the pun, but...she  _ is _ a doctor and so chuckles softly.  

 

Walking over to a filing cabinet, she unlocks the bottom drawer and pulls out the harness and strap-on, as well as a tube of lube.  Slipping into the harness is quick, and attaching the toy takes no time at all.  She makes sure the strap-on is plenty lubed up before approaching her lover.  Placing her hands on Aleksandra’s ass, she spreads the woman’s cheeks and rubs the head of the toy against her anus.

 

“Are you ready to be taken in the ass, my darling?”  Angela’s voice is low and sultry, nails digging into Aleksandra’s skin.

 

“I...well I hadn’t expected this, but ja!  Please, I would love you to be the first woman to have my ass!”  She laughs, shaking her head at the absurdity of such a small woman being the one to fuck her ass with a strap-on...but she can’t say she’s upset by it, either.  Or the comments about taking Aleksandra as her wife.  When the head is pushed into her, she moans loud and deep, shuddering.  

 

“Mmm, you’re, well,  _ taking _ it like a pro!”  Angela laughs some more, pressing forward until her hips rest against her lover’s ass.  “And there it is!  Eight inches of strap-on nestled in your pefect ass!  How does it feel, my darling bear?”

 

“It is...much better than I could have ever imagined!  Fuck, Angela, how can this feel so  _ good _ ?”  She’s moaning and gasping, having a hard time keeping her eyes open from the intense feeling of so much silicone in her ass.  

 

“Because, my dear, it’s me.  You’ve been the most incredible lover I’ve ever had, and now you get to be the bottom!”  With that, she starts to gently thrust in and out, pulling about half of the strap-on out before sliding it back in.  One hand slides up to the Russian’s shoulders, then she drags her nails down Aleksandra’s back leaving bright red lines.  The other hand, however, reaches down to tease at her soaked folds.  “My, my!  You’re so wet!  It’s almost as if you love having me fuck you in the ass, hmm?”  

 

“Ja, I do!  This is incredible!”  Aleksandra’s breathing is heavy and labored, which has Angela grinning from ear to ear.  She’s seen the woman literally throw Reinhardt across a room in a sparring match, but eight inches of lubricated silicone in her ass and she’s panting like a young girl having sex for the first time.  

 

“Mmm, I can feel your ass clenching around the strap-on!  You want it so badly...and you’re getting it all, you dirty girl!”  Angela laughs, her voice like bells as she slides a pair of fingers into Aleksandra’s vagina, her thumb rubbing at the woman’s clit.  She’s not expecting the orgasm to happen so quickly, but Aleksandra gasps out her name - and more in blissful Russian - before slumping over the table and continuing to writhe in pleasure.

 

“Well then!  Apparently you  _ really _ like this anal stuff, hmm?!  I shall remember this for the future, my dear.”  She chuckles, continuing to thrust into her lover and rub at her clit, until the pink haired woman’s orgasmic shuddering settles into afterglow.  “And to think, I had planned on this taking you a few minutes to get comfortable with, not a few minutes to orgasm!”

 

Aleksandra murmurs something under her breath, and while Angela isn’t entirely sure what she said, she’s fairly certain the works “I love you” were spoken in Russian.


End file.
